Men are from Vulcan, women are from Terra
by Nyotarules
Summary: A short tale from my 'Looking for ashau' universe. How Pike's potential inlaws met. An alternate normal/Mirror universe story. Mainly OC's for those who don't like that sort of thing you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, July 2264 – Night time, planet Risa, The Grand Temtibi hotel**

Pike groaned in ecstasy as he released himself. Swept away in the throes of passion Seria clenched her inner walls around him. They kissed once again before he mumbled 'Love you Ria' and collapsed in a heap beside her in the emperor sized bed. Seria smiled as she considered what he lacked in stamina compared to a Vulcan male he more than made up with enthusiasm and technique. Well he did manage six delightful rounds.

She knew he enjoyed his birthday present. Her Admiral lover had been extremely busy. Security on New Vulcan had tightened once it was confirmed the terrorist who caused the explosion back in January and contributed to her physical disability had connections to the Orion syndicate.

It was her idea for them to spend some time together celebrating his 59th birthday on Risa. She did have another motive, his ex-wife Lisa Pike was stationed on the colony leading the investigation and she knew and even T'Ynise confirmed that she had designs on reconnecting with her ex-husband. Not that she doubted his loyalty to them as a couple even if he was too gentlemanly towards her for her liking. He took too long to take her to bed. Seria kept reminding him she was not a traditional Vulcan about certain things and having immobile legs did not make the rest of her fragile. She had proven that to him many times during the night. And the present smile on his now sleeping face told her that he had gotten the message.

Rachel her mother was pleased that she had found someone who cared for her. But her Vulcan father Salas, well for him the jury was still out or as he put it "The passing of time will determine his suitability to be joined to this family". Seria suspected he preferred she still look for a Vulcan male but as her mother reminded him, 'what the _katra_ wants, the _katra_ gets". And then proceeded to remind him that her father (Seria's human grandfather) was not too keen on him either when they dated.

As Seria thought of her parents she recalled the tale of how they met. It was a classic case of, how her mother put it that sometimes 'Men are from Vulcan and women are from Terra'

**XXXXXXXXX**

**14th February 2215 – London, England**

Rachel Maxwell buttoned up her fake fur coat against the cold as she left her home to attend her friend T'Shea's dinner party. It was Valentine's night, an occasion for lovers everywhere to get together and romance the night away. Well she was not looking for romance having dumped her boyfriend Gary just before Christmas. It might be legal in this century to have more than one spouse even on Earth due to the many sentient species that the planet catered for. But she was old fashioned and only wanted one husband and so only wanted one boyfriend. So having caught Gary in bed with not only another female but another male, well that was too much for her to just 'forgive and forget'. They were both welcome to him!

She stepped into the autotaxi and keyed the postcode to Tottenham Court Road to T'Shea's restaurant. Her Vulcan friend had booked a private room for a few friends; singles, couples and triples so that everyone could have a 'productive evening' as she put it and not be left out. T'Sheas dinner parties were always interesting, it was a good place to meet new people and maybe even get more customers for her new bakery business.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Salas did not want to be here. Salas did not want to be sitting with others in a place where you not only were expected to eat but also to eat and converse with others at the same time.

"You need to expand your social circle," was T'Shea's reason for inviting him. "By doing so you will learn to understand humans better and not come across as unfriendly."

"I do not need human companionship to understand them. I have worked with humans for 1.3 years since my posting to Earth." Salas replied.

"And how many of them do you converse with outside of a work setting?" asked T'Shea.

"Doctor Clarkson and I are frequent attenders to Earth sporting venues" retorted Salas.

T'Shea almost sighed, she had met Doctor Clarkson frequently. At first she was pleased that her cousin Salas had made a friend but having met Roger Clarkson she deduced that it was not just Salas brain he was interested in. However she knew Salas would be able to take care of himself and rebuff his advances when Clarkson chose to make his move. Or perhaps he would figure out that Salas sexual preference was limited to females only.

So here sat Salas at a rectangle table with fifteen other people most of them Terrans, there was a Caitian couple on his right, an Orion with her two partners opposite him, one Terran male the other not quite gender specific as far as Salas could tell. They were deep in conversation comparing Valentine 's Day to similar days on their planet.

The Orion female, LeLe proudly boasted that a day similar to this on her world would be spent with everyone at the table sharing bodies. However she used a more crude human term. The Caitian male, Azlan said there was a similar day on Cait called 'The Day of Heat'. Salas could estimate the probability that excessive mating took place on that day as well. Not that he was against such things but did one really need to talk about physical intimacy with strangers?

When asked if Vulcans had anything similar his curt reply was,

"Valentine's day is illogical. A Vulcan couple does not need one day of the year to enhance their bonding,"

Which opened him up to more questions about Vulcan mating rituals since information on the subject was few and far between.

He looked at his cousin T'Shea as if to say 'Rescue me'.

However her attention was diverted by the door being open to let in the last guest.

"Cha ….Sorry I'm late," Rachel entered the room slightly out of breath. "The autotaxi navigation controls took a much longer route than I expected. The damn things insist on ignoring back streets."

Salas turned as he heard the sound of her voice; it was a different accent from the London sounds and other off-world sounds he was used to hearing. He wondered which region of the country she came from. He wondered how on earth her small height of 1.62cm could walk in those high boots. He wondered how such a small body could carry such generous mammary glands and generous posterior. He wondered if she smelt as pleasurable as she looked with her curly black hair, light brown eyes and full lips. With her brown skin she reminded him of his ethnic group, the _Sular Alam'ak_ (people of the sun) who lived in Vulcan's equatorial regions. He wondered how many hours of meditation it would take to remove her image from this mind.

**Author's Notes: **

**This is a short tale and takes place in my 'Looking for ashau in all the wrong places' universe. Wrote this for fun since I'm still home with an annoying cold, reviews will cheer me up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date, July 2264 – Night time, planet Risa, The Grand Temtibi hotel**

**AN: Imagine a mirror universe with a Vulcan empire! A chance to let out one's naughty side with words! A mirror chapter of 'Men are from Vulcan' **

Pike groaned in ecstasy as he released himself. Swept away in the throes of passion Seria clenched her inner walls around him. They kissed once again before he mumbled 'Love you Mistress Ria' and collapsed in a heap beside her in the emperor sized bed. Seria smiled as she considered what he lacked in stamina compared to a Vulcan male he more than made up with enthusiasm and technique. Well he did manage six delightful rounds.

She knew he enjoyed his birthday present. Her Terran lover had been extremely busy. He was a captain in Earth defense force where security on Earth had tightened once it was confirmed the terrorist who caused the explosion at Imperial Military HQ back in January and contributed to her physical disability had connections to the Orion syndicate.

It was her idea for them to spend some time together celebrating his 59th birthday on Risa. She did have another motive, his ex-wife Lisa Pike had moved to London and she knew and even T'Ynise confirmed that she had designs on reconnecting with her ex-husband. Not that she doubted his loyalty, Pike was her's but she did not want him to be a suspect when the former Mrs Pike met an unfortunate 'accident'. Seria reminded him that having immobile legs did not make the rest of her fragile. She had proven that to him many times during the night. And the present smile on his now sleeping face told her that he had gotten the message.

Rachel her mother was pleased that she had found someone who cared for her. But her Vulcan father Salas, well for him the jury was still out or as he put it "The passing of time will determine his suitability to be your consort". Seria suspected he preferred she still look for a Vulcan male who had the 'right connections.'

As Seria thought of her parents she recalled the tale of how they met. It was a classic case of, how her mother put it that sometimes 'Better to fuck the devil you know, than the one you don't know".

**XXXXXXXXX**

**14th February 2215 – London, England**

Rachel Maxwell buttoned up her woollen coat against the cold as she left home for the night shift. It was Valentine's night, one of the few Earth customs that their Vulcan masters allowed. Anyway she was not looking for romance having dumped her boyfriend Gary just before December 25th (Celebrating that date was illegal). She caught Gary in bed with not only another female but another male, well that was too much for her to just 'forgive and forget'. They were both welcome to him!

She stepped into the autotaxi and keyed the postcode to Tottenham Court Road to T'Shea's restaurant. Her Vulcan employer had booked a private room for a few friends; singles, couples and triples so that everyone could have a 'productive evening' as she put it and not be left out. T'Shea's dinner parties were 'interesting', it was a good chance to earn some extra credits or take the hours off as overtime. If she found her work satisfactory maybe T'Shea would recommend her services so she could get more customers for her new bakery business.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Salas did not want to be here. Salas did not want to be sitting with others in a place where you not only were expected to eat but also to eat and converse with non clan members.

"You need to expand your political circle," was T'Shea's reason for inviting him. "The Ancient Terrans have a saying, keep your friends close but your enemies even closer."

"I do not need a wider political circle. I have worked on this cold, damp planet long enough." Salas replied.

"Well since the Imperial office sent you here have you conversed with anyone outside of a work setting?" asked T'Shea.

"Doctor Clarkson works as my attendant when I frequent Earth sporting venues" retorted Salas.

T'Shea almost sighed, she had met Doctor Roger Clarkson. He was nothing more than a sycophant. She deduced that it was not just Salas brain he was interested in. Anywhere he did not stand a chance of being Salas sexual partner, his sexual preference was limited to females only.

So here sat Salas at a rectangle table with fifteen other people most of them Vulcans, a few high ranking Terrans. There was also a Caitian couple on his right, a Betazed female with her two sex slaves opposite him, one Terran male the other not quite gendar specific as far as Salas could tell. They were deep in conversation comparing the Terran Valentine 's Day to similar days around the galaxy.

The Betazed female, TaLeia proudly stated that a day like this on her world would be spent with everyone around the table sharing telepathic sexual imagery. However she used a more crude human term. The Caitian male, Azlan said there was a similar day on Cait called 'The Day of Heat'. Salas could estimate the probability that excessive mating took place on that day as well. Not that he was against such things but did he really need to share talk about physical intimacy with non Vulcans?

When asked if Vulcans had anything similar his curt reply was,

"Valentine's day is illogical. A Vulcan male does not need one day of the year to guarantee sexual pleasure."

Which opened up the Vulcans in the room to more questions about Vulcan mating rituals since information on the subject was few and far between.

He looked at his cousin T'Shea as if to say 'End this farce. Now.'

However her attention was diverted by the door being open to let in the evening's server.

"I come to serve" Rachel entered the room slightly out of breath. She had to run the last few metres to make it on time for her shift since the damn autotaxi broke down, however being late was not tolerated, not even when one had a good reason.

Salas turned as he heard the sound of her voice; it was a different accent from the London sounds and other off-world sounds he was used to hearing. He wondered which region of the country she came from. He wondered how on earth her small height of 1.62cm could walk in those high boots. He wondered how such a small body could carry such generous mammary glands and generous posterior. He wondered if she tasted as pleasurable as she looked with her curly black hair, light brown eyes and full lips. With her brown skin she reminded him of his ethnic group, the _Sular Alam'ak_ (people of the sun) who lived in Vulcan's equatorial regions. He wondered how many credits it would take to purchase her employment contract from his cousin. He had not experienced copulation since he arrived on Earth one year, three months and two weeks ago.

It was time to change the situation.

**Author's Notes: **

**As much as I love the mirror universe there is no way in hell the much stronger Vulcan race would allow themselves to be overrun by physically weaker and technologically behind humans. More like the other way round. **

**Still home with an annoying cold, reviews will cheer me up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**AN: I enjoyed writing the mirror version of the first chapter, so will keep doing so with the others. Hope it works!**

**(I'm feeling much better now folks!)**

**Earth date February 21st 2215 – London, England**

"You say what!"

"I find your face and form pleasing, you are also highly intelligent. I desire to experience multiple sessions of copulation at your convenience."

Rachel looked at the Vulcan as if he was insane. That's it he was insane, poor T'Shea had a completely bat-shit, crazy cousin. Either that or she was in some kind of weird day dream being propositioned by a Vulcan.

""What is your answer?" Salas calmly asked.

Rachel continued looking up at, what was his name again? Yes, Sayless, and looked at the glass of ice water in her hand. She decided someone needed cooling down and it wasn't her. She dashed the glass of ice water and watched as the liquid found a resting place on Salas countenance.

"Payless, Sayless or whatever your blasted name is, that's my answer."

Rachel turned on her heels and left the room.

Salas considered he needed to review his research on human courting practises as he wiped his face with his sleeves.

**Seven days earlier, T'Shea's dinner party**

Salas bowed his head in greeting as Rachel was seated on his left and introduced to him by T'Shea.

"This is my maternal first cousin, Salas Kril'es chan. Salas this is my associate Rachel Edwards-Maxwell."

Rachel raised her hand in the _ta'al_ and greeted him in flawless Vulcan.

"_Dif-tor heh smusma_," she smiled as she spoke. For the first time Salas found the human ability to bare their teeth and raise the corners of their mouth fascinating.

Salas returned the traditional reply. "_Sochya eh dif_"

"So what are your impressions of Earth?" asked Rachel.

"I find the diverse cultures and climate interesting, including London, despite the cold temperature." Salas replied

"And how are you finding humans?"

"That area is still a learning experience," Salas spoke diplomatically. "Perhaps **you** can render assistance" He stared at her intensely, if Rachel did not know better she would swear he was flirting with her.

But Vulcans did not know how to flirt, did they?

She laughed as she responded to his answer,

"The best way to learn about anyone is to socialise with them, so you're making a good start here."

Salas' curiosity got the better of him as he asked her what region of the country she was from.

"I'm not from England, I'm from across the seas," Rachel replied.

"Across the seas, which one, there are so many bodies of water." Salas queried

"I'm from St. Marguerite, one of the islands of the Caribbean Federation. Have you travelled to that part of the world?"

"Not as yet. I have visited North Africa and the Arab peninsula. I find the temperatures very comfortable"

"I guess being from a desert planet, you would. But the Caribbean has a tropical climate you might enjoy..er appreciate it."

"Perhaps one day I might find a logical reason to visit." Salas responded.

Once again Rachel felt his intense stare.

As they continued to converse, T'Shea noticed it was the longest conversation she had seen Salas participate in socially since he moved to London. He tended to be distant when in company, some of her friends thought he was shy and some downright rude. It did not stop the singles ones wanting to be introduced once they were told he was unattached. One did not come across unbonded Vulcan males living offworld that often. And to quote her friend Rachel, 'he is a good looking brother'.

He was still young, only 57 years old, a widower. Just over five years ago his adun'a died in a shuttle accident. T'Shea had liked T'Prisa, she was not one of those prejudiced Vulcans that their clan seem to produce or attract like sand. It would not be long before the clan matriarch ordered him home and set him up with the 'perfect' Vulcan bondmate. Maybe if Salas 'got lucky' as her human friends put it, he would find someone on Earth. She calculated the odds of him choosing a Human female as mate, she speculated she had a better chance of winning the Terran lottery with a Tellarite ticket.

**AN: St. Marguerite does not exist, I made it up, its my homage to my cultural heritage. This will eventually be an M rated story. I doubt you can include the mirror universe and keep things PG lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date February 21st 2215 – London, England**

**(Mirror universe)**

"I find your face and form pleasing, you are also highly intelligent. I will speak to your _T'Sai_ and arrange for you to cease this employment and be my regular sexual partner. We will experience multiple sessions of what you Terrans call 'fucking' in my sleeping quarters".

"Thank you, _S'haile_".

Rachel bowed her head as the Vulcan spoke. She tried not to smirk at the opportunity. She suspected he was interested in her from their first meeting. He had asked too many personal questions for a Vulcan. Being the mistress of a Vulcan was even better than being an 'agreeable employee'. But being a mistress in the clan _Kril'es chan_! She had struck gold!

"You may use my forename" Salas calmly replied.

Rachel looked up at, what was his name again? Yes, Sayless, (no Salas, better get it right) and admired his form. He wore a black, thick, cable, crewneck sweater under a charcoal Vulcan style coat and black suede like trousers. He stood tall at 1.85 metres/6 feet and 1 inch. She imagined the six pack and leaned but toned muscular physique under the winter clothes and licked her lips in anticipation.

"I am honoured you have chosen me Salas."

Rachel bowed again before he dismissed her and let her leave the room.

Salas could now see why his _krie_ T'Shea had no desire to return to the Vulcan homeworld. The Terrans were fascinating people and after today he would appreciate even more of that 'fascination' privately.

**Seven days earlier, T'Shea's dinner party**

Rachel bowed her head as she was introduced to the guests as the server for the evening. This was done for two reasons, one if she gave a poor service her name would be added to the list of disagreeable employees. Such a list did not bode well for their long term employment prospects. In severe cases a session of Vulcan mental retraining was in order, with a risk of leaving weaker minds severely lobotamised.

Second if she gave an agreeable or satisfactory service her employment record would look good giving her greater chances for promotions or other benefits.

T'Ynise introduced her to each guest, she was expected to remember their names, take their orders and grant them anything they requested where possible.

"This is my maternal first cousin, _Salas Kril'es chan_. Serve him well."

Rachel raised her hand in the _ta'al_ and greeted him in flawless Vulcan.

"_Dif-tor V'tosh_" (Long live Vulcan)," she bowed again as she spoke.

Salas returned the traditional reply. "_Mene V'tosh_" (Life to Vulcan)

"What is your order for the evening?" asked Rachel.

"I order you to be seated and converse with me, after you have submitted our menu requests" replied Salas.

Rachel looked at her employer for permission, T'Ynise gave a quick nod of approval.

After confirming the orders with the Chef, Rachel gingerly sat next to her employer's relative.

Salas asked her what region of the country she was from.

"I'm not from England, I'm from across the seas _S'haile_," Rachel replied.

"Across the seas, which one, there are so many bodies of water." Salas queried

"I'm from St. Marguerite, one of the islands of the Caribbean Federation.

"A part of Terra I have not visited. Is it similar to North Africa and the Arab peninsula? I find the temperatures in those places very comfortable"

"No _S'Haile_, the Caribbean has a tropical climate."

"Interesting, perhaps one day I might find a logical reason to visit." Salas responded.

Rachel could feel him staring at her intensely. High ranking Vulcans did not often talk with lower ranked humans like herself unless they were giving orders. She suspected his interest was beyond mere curiosity about his cousin's employees and bordered on the sexual. Well if he wanted her to open her legs for a one night screw later she was more than willing. She wanted to know if the rumours about Vulcan men and their sexual proclivities and prowess were true.

As they continued to talk, T'Shea found it ironic that the longest conversation she had seen Salas participate in socially since he moved to London was with one of her workers. He tended to be distant when in company, some of her alien friends thought he was shy, some called him 'the strong silent type' and some downright rude. It did not stop the single ones wanting to be introduced once they were told he was unattached. One did not come across unbonded Vulcan males living offworld that often. And to quote her friend TaLeia, 'he is a handsome, sexually appealing male'. If she did not consider him more like a _sa-kai_ (brother) than a _krie _(cousin) she would sleep with him herself.

He was still young, only 57 years old, a widower. Just over five years ago his adun'a died in a shuttle accident. T'Shea had tolerated T'Prisa. Fair enough she was not one of those ultra, political manipulative Vulcans that their clan seem to produce or attract like sand. But she was all wrong for Salas, too subservient, had no what the Terrans called 'backbone'.

Well it would not be long before the clan matriarch ordered him home and set him up with another 'perfect' Vulcan bondmate. Until then it looked as if Salas was checking out one of her staff for his own personal bed blanket. She would have to watch and see how that developed.

**AN: Went to my first Star Trek convention today, it was great! Good to see Bruce Greenwood/Admiral Pike in the flesh, I think my female heroine Seria would still give him a look! lol**

**Since I cannot have Pike, I'll accept reviews lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date February 22nd 2215 – London, England**

T'Shea gathered her thoughts as she prepared to comm her cousin Salas. The evening before her friend Rachel stormed into her office and started to rant about him, with each word her Caribbean accent got stronger and stronger.

"A where e tink e be, e tink dis be Orion. Me na hopen me legs for jus any han hanybody. Shay you best your tell your kin dem, na talk to me. De nex time me go bus im lip.*

*(Where does he think he is, Orion? I don't sleep with just anyone. Shay please tell your relative not to talk to me. The next time I will punch him in the mouth.")

It took some effort for T'Shea to concentrate on the meaning behind her words. After telling her to take a deep breath and speak slower, Rachel eventually told her about the incident which angered her.

"_Greetings Salas_," T'Shea decided to get straight to the point. It was the Vulcan method after all. "_You have offended Rachel. Why did you approach her in that illogical manner?"_

Salas raised his eyebrow, T'Shea was not a believer of Vulcan logic or at least not the interpretation accepted by the majority in Vulcan culture. But he had to admit living on Terra for 27 years gave her a major understanding on humans, especially female humans.

"_My approach was not illogical, her response was_," replied Salas

"_Explain_," T'Shea demanded

"_I researched human courting practises on the Terran global nets. There were many sites of video representations. I reviewed the popular ones. 'Debbie does Derrick, Dallas and Denobula', 'Wanda likes Orion wands', 'The Interspecies guide to joyous sex', The Karma Sutra explained for Non Terrans', 'How to get Terran pussy". Although the latter had nothing to do with capturing feline young._"

T'Shea had to refrain from letting out a sigh. No wonder Rachel was so as she called it 'pissed'. Salas had used chat up lines from popular but sleazy porn sites, added to whatever myths Vulcans believed about humans and sex, no wonder Rachel 'cursed him out'.

"_I will tell you something about the sites you visited and Rachel in particular. If you are experimenting with human sexuality out of curiosity the words you use might be effective on some females, humans or otherwise, especially the ones that will charge you for the privilege of copulation. However Rachel is not one of those females, besides being an excellent business associate she is also my friend. What are your intentions?"_

Salas honey coloured ears turned green as he realised the great error he had made.

"_I ask forgiveness, Krie T'Shea_" he bowed his head in reply.

"_Your intentions Krie Salas, the parents of Rachel consider me as family. In their eyes I am like an older sister."_

"_I am overwhelmed T'Shea. I see her face when I meditate, I hear her voice in my mind and it brings me inner calm. I do not desire to see her with another. It is the shan'hal'lak"._

Well thought T'Shea that changes things. No Vulcan, especially male would use such a phrase lightly. However she doubted their clan matriarch would be so accepting. Poor thing was in love and did not have a clue how to get his girl. She would help him. After all since his spouse died he had not shown any interest in anyone else. If things worked out, having Rachel as a cousin by marriage would solidify their friendship even more.

"_I will send you more acceptable reading material to aid you, read them well before you engage with Rachel_." T'Shea instructed.

**Fourteen days later, March 2215, Tokranite restaurant, The Shard, London **

Rachel looked around the turbolift as they approached the top floor restaurant of the Shard building. Wow she was impressed, this place was hard to get into, you normally had to book many weeks in advance. She wondered if Salas used Shay's connections in the business to get a table.

The Tokranite restaurant called 'Triple Trouble' had a cheeky name but a classy reputation. It was jointly owned by one of the Tokranite diplomats and their Human male spouse. Opened back in 2200, its speciality was seafood but it had a lot of vegetarian choices as well.

Rachel was glad she accepted Salas apology and invitation to dinner. He had not put a foot wrong so far since his moment of temporary insanity as she liked to consider it. He had sent her a beautiful bouquet of lilacs, (her favourite flowers), a bottle of Chateau Picard 2195 (expensive stuff), a basket of the juiciest mangoes she had ever tasted and a box of Belgian chocolate truffles. And now here they were going to eat in a top restaurant. She wondered if Shay had given him some tips, if so he was learning pretty fast. At first she wondered if he was still expecting 'multiple sessions of copulation' after dinner just like your average human male. However Shay had given her assurance his intentions were honourable ones and to give him another chance.

The door of the turbolift opened as they arrived.

Salas held out his hand as he invited her to step inside. Rachel stepped inside as she looked around. The place was empty, dark but romantically lit by candles. In the middle of the restaurant was a dining table and servers waiting to serve. As she looked around she could see that all the flowers in the room were lilacs and the music playing in the background was beautiful, ancient, classical jazz.

The greeter at the door approached them, "Good evening Mr Salas and Ms Maxwell, please step this way."

"Where is everyone?" asked Rachel.

"I have booked the restaurant for the evening. We will not be disturbed by other patrons," replied Salas

Rachel looked up at him speechless. He was really trying to impress her and he was being successful. She knew their clan were not short of credits but to be in a position to do this. Wow, just Wow!

If Salas kept this up and if things got better between them it would not be long before she was demanding 'multiple sessions of copulation' from him!

**AN: The Shard is the tallest building in Europe. I doubt it will keep that honour in 2215, but I hope it will still be standing!**

**Until then, keep sending those reviews.**

**Vulcan spoken in italics**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date February 22nd 2215 – London, England**

**(Mirror universe – reminding M rated chapter)**

Salas prepared his thoughts as he prepared to comm his cousin T'Shea. It had been twenty one hours since he spoke to the server Rachel. He desired to have her so there was no need to delay going after what he wanted. Did not the Great warrior Surak advice "F_eed your loins as well as your mind."_ And it had been some time since he followed that advice.

"_Greetings Krie T'Shea_," Salas decided to get straight to the point. It was the Vulcan method after all. "_I desire your worker Rachel Maxwell as my sexual partner. How many credits do your require to terminate her contract?"_

T'Shea raised her eyebrow. She was not surprised at his interest but did not expect Salas to act in this manner. He did not even need to use this method to bed the girl. He was a Vulcan _S'Haile_ from an important clan after all. He just had to order the female to remove her undergarments and he could take her where she stood or even demand she kneel and perform whatever sexual act he wanted. Living on Terra for 27 years not many Vulcans took on Humans as registered mistresses, lovers or consorts. Sure they fucked them when they desired a taste of the exotic. Some even had them as sexual chattel along with their generally arranged Vulcan marriage. She was the type of Vulcan that did not consider Terrans as inferior, perhaps Salas felt the same way.

"_How many credits is the weak and insipid Terran female worth the decline in your fortunes. When since did Salas of the Maat Kril'es chan need to purchase sessions of copulation. This is not Orion."_ T'Shea responded scornfully.

"_You will cease this illogical stalling. If Rachel was that 'weak and insipid' then your place of employment does not deserve the high reputation it holds_." Salas retorted.

Interesting thought T'Shea, he calls her Rachel not 'Rachel Maxwell the worker' or even 'Terran female'. What is that human expression? Yes, he 'has it bad'.

"_Since you insist on having her warm your bed and feast on your lok. You may have her for 800,000 Imperial credits,_" T'Shea started unreasonably high to see how low her cousin would negotiate.

"_Agreed_", Salas answered with no hesitation. "_I will arrange immediate transfer of 25% for her reduced notice period_."

T'Shea raised her eyebrow, perhaps she should have asked for one million credits instead. It would be a loss to lose Rachel, she was an excellent worker and contributed good ideas for the business. If she remained as pleasant as a consort as she did as a worker they could become agreeable social acquaintances.

"_Well since you are new to the planet and to Terran women, I would advise you to do some research to keep your consort in an agreeable state. If you sleep with her by your side, one does want to wake up alive afterwards"_.

Salas looked at his cousin and was about to rebuke her for her patronising advice. Then considered since she had lived on Terra a lot longer her words were logical. However he did not want to come across as ignorant. He almost puffed out his chest in reply,

"_I researched human mating practises on the Terran global nets. There were many sites of video representations. I reviewed the popular ones. 'Debbie does Derrick, Dallas and Denobula', 'Wanda likes Orion wands', 'The Interspecies guide to joyous sex', The Karma Sutra explained for Non Terrans', 'How to get Terran pussy". Although the latter had nothing to do with capturing feline young._"

T'Shea quirked her lips. Salas for all his enhanced Vulcan intelligence was without a clue. Salas had watched sleazy porn sites, well if he was going to a sexual pleasure house those videos would be perfect.

"_If you are experimenting with human sexuality those sites will be effective. Especially the ones that will charge you for the privilege of copulation. However if Rachel is to be your consort or mistress I would advise you to expand your research to include more suitable material._

Salas honey coloured ears turned green as he realised the minor error he had made.

"_This information is appreciated Krie T'Shea_" he bowed his head in reply.

"_You not only want her to be willing Krie Salas, but also to be loyal. Especially after you take a Vulcan bondmate and produce Vulcan heirs"_

"_There is no need for a Vulcan bondmate at this time". _Salas replied quickly.

Well thought T'Shea if she did not know better she would say Salas was on his way to being engulfed by the Terran female. Not many high Vulcans had a Terran as their sole mate. The most famous one was General T'Pol, she only got away with it because it was recorded her consort Major Tucker had saved her life in battle many times. He deserved her loyalty having proven his own. They even had a daughter.

However T'Shea doubted their clan matriarch would be so accepting but she would still help her cousin. After all since his spouse died he had shown little interest in anything long term with anyone else. Temporary sexual encounters were his norm.

**Fourteen days later, March 2215, Tokranite restaurant, The Shard, London **

Rachel looked around the private room Salas had booked at the Shard restaurant 'Triple Trouble'. She was very impressed, this place was hard to get into, you normally had to book many weeks in advance. She wondered if he had used _T'Sai_ T'Shea's connections in the business to get a table.

The Tokranite restaurant had a cheeky name but a classy reputation. It was jointly owned by Tokranite businessmen and their Human male lover. Opened back in 2200, its speciality was seafood but it had a lot of vegetarian choices as well.

Rachel was nervous at first not knowing what to expect but since her employment at '_T'Shea's_ Place' had ended, with no notice period and three months pay she was not complaining. Technically according to the records she was made redundant one day and the next day employed as Healer Salas 'personal assistant'. Well being his P.A so far included a spanking new apartment, triple the pay she had before, a beautiful bouquet of lilacs, (her favourite flowers), a bottle of Chateau Picard 2195 (expensive stuff), a basket of the juiciest mangoes she had ever tasted and a box of Belgian chocolate truffles. She was officially a Vulcan's kept woman but she decided she could live with that. But she did have plans, the bakery business was getting closer to reality and if it meant sleeping with this Vulcan for a while then so be it.

The room was romantically lit by candles. In the middle of the room stood a covered dining table in the shape of a bed with many pillows. Another table stood at the side with platters laden with fruits, baskets of chocolate and a bottle of champagne, The window ledge held vases filled with lilacs and the music playing in the background was ancient, sensual, classical jazz.

Salas escorted her to the bed table and commanded she remove her clothing and lay down.

'Well this is it', thought Rachel 'Seems I'm the starters before the main course'.

She removed her green, Greco-Roman style designer dress.

"Do not remove your footwear," Salas ordered, his baritone voice sending a shiver down her spine and a throbbing in between her legs.

Rachel stood semi naked, her only clothing a green thong and her silver, high heeled open toe sandals.

As she lay on the bed, a fully clothed Salas approached her with one of the baskets of fruit.

"I find the diverse vegetation on this planet fascinating. So many textures and flavours as they burst on the tongue," he spoke.

He picked up slices of mangoes and laid them between her breasts, the slices felt cold at first but Rachel found the combination of cold fruit on her warm body stimulating. Food plus sex always worked together. She heard her breath deepen as her arousal increased.

The last piece of clothing was removed as Salas tore the fragile garment and prepared to place black, sable grapes on her pubic area.

"You are almost hairless, I thought Terran females grew hair in this area?" He sounded disappointed.

"I like to shave down there," Rachel replied trying not to sound embarrassed.

"You will cease the practise" Salas stroked her nether lips as he admonished her. "I wish all the nectar from your vagina to be captured for my taste."

"Yes S'haile," Rachel answered. Oh lawd, his voice alone makes me wet she thought.

"You are mine now, you are to call me Salas," he responded.

"Yes..Salas, oooo" Rachel moaned.

Salas continued to stroke her as he feasted on the mangoes between her breasts, alternating with eating a slice and sucking on her nipples which enticed him like delectable chocolate.

Rachel felt like she was on fire. This man, no Vulcan played her body like a Vulcan harp. If his dick was any better than his mouth then she was going to die right there on this bedtable. The Vulcan mouth nipped and kissed its way down, down, down between her thighs. The sable grapes devoured as he opened her legs and feasted and sucked on the chocolate pink flesh open before him.

Rachel grabbed Salas head as she cried out for all the known Deities of the Empire. As she came down from her orgasmic stupor. She looked up as Salas removed his clothing. The room felt warmer maybe he was waiting for the room to warm up before he went naked, maybe he was waiting for her to warm up. Whatever the reason it was worth the wait the Vulcan had a body of a god, whatever Vulcan gods looked like.

Even better than she envisaged. Lean, slender not too muscular, a definite sex or six pack and a long thick curved to the side, raised manhood which made her mouth water. She liked the difference she saw, a double ridged penis, slight tinge of green under the light brown skin.

"*E best no ow to use dat blessing or me gwan cry down the place" Rachel moaned to herself.

*(He better know how to use that blessing or I'm going to cry all over the place)

Rachel opened her mouth as if she expected to be fed.

Salas knew what she wanted but decided he needed to finish what he started.

"You will feast later," he climbed on the bed and raised himself over her.

"I will feast now. Let the main course begin," Salas opened her legs and thrust into her. Conscious of her fragile body compared to a Vulcan female he held himself back as he judged how much she could take.

Rachel whimpered as he stopped, seems he needed some encouragement.

"Fuck me, fuck me now" she demanded and moved, grabbing his body with her legs.

Salas had watched enough Terran vids to know what that meant. He spent the rest of the evening obliging her request.

**AN: In the mirror universe people fall in lust first then love might come afterwards… if you're lucky**

**Looking forward to those reviews**

**Vulcan spoken in italics**


End file.
